


Wild Emotions

by SomedayBecomesSomehow



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, iamtryingmybest, just me derping around, this is awful, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayBecomesSomehow/pseuds/SomedayBecomesSomehow
Summary: This is basically a DaveyXKatherine fanfic, following the Broadway Musical in Davey's point of view.(Note: Lines are used from the musical in this fic)





	1. Selfish Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Les meet the Newsies and Katherine.

        Davey wasn’t one to dwell on feelings, but more on what was important. Davey’s father had got into an accident during work, and as a result, was fired. He couldn’t just let his family crumble in front of his eyes. So Davey left school with his younger brother Les to work as a newsboy.  
The ‘newsies’ weren’t all that bad, but the leader of them all, Jack, was selfish. All he wanted was to get more money for himself.

        “Hey, how old are ya?” Jack asked Les.  
“I’m ten, almost.” Les affirmed.  
“Well if anyone asks ya, you’s seven. Kids sell more papes, and if we is gonna be partners…” Jack grinned, and punched Les lightly in the arm.  
“Hey,” David stood next to Les and faced Jack. “Who said anything about being partners?”  
“If you learn from Jack, you’re learning from the best. Jack runs this city.” A boy with a crutch says, taking Jack’s side.  
“You’re the one with a little brother, I ain’t got one. Hey, look sad, kid.”  
Les gave the biggest frown he could possibly muster.  
“With a newsie like that, we could sell thousands per week! We could make millions!”  
Les smiled up at David. “I’m Les, an’ this is my brother David.”  
“Nice to meetcha Davey! We can split our earnin’s 70-30, kid.”  
Davey sucked in his breath, deciding that he didn’t have to correct him. Davey was a nice nickname anyways.  
“50-50, you can’t pull a fast one on a little kid!” Les fired back.  
“60-40 and that’s my final offer.”  
Les thought for a moment. “Deal.”  
Jack stuck out his hand and spat on it and Les did the same.  
Davey scrunched up his nose. “That’s disgusting.”  
“That’s just business.” Jack shook Les’s hand and Davey pulled Les away to start selling.

        Two days later after Davey and Les were selling papers, the price of papes rose to sixty cents per hundred from fifty cents. Jack led the newsies into a strike for fair pape prices and Davey didn’t feel it at first.

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t go on strike. You’re not a union.” Davey said, pulling Les away with him. The newsies sighed and Jack went after Davey.  
“What if I says we is?”  
“You need important stuff to be a union. Like membership.”  
“What’ya call these guys?” Jack pointed to the newsies behind them and they whistled, grinning.  
“Officers as well.”  
Crutchie raised his arm. “I nominate Jack president!” The newsies cheered.  
“Wait, what about a statement of purpose?” Davey suggested, and the newsies looked at him, confused.  
“Uh, what’s a statement of purpose?” Race asked.  
“A reason why you’re forming a union.” Davey wasn’t sure about this strike. If they don’t even know what a statement of purpose is, how are they going to stand up to the press?  
“What did the trolley workers strike for?” Jack looked at Davey, expecting a clever answer.  
“I don’t know, wages, safety on the job, work hours.” Davey shrugged.  
“No one needs that. I bet if your father had a union, you wouldn’t be out here sellin’ papes. Yeah?”  
“...Yeah.” Davey muttered.  
“This union is formed to watch our buddies’ backs. ‘Union’d we stand.’ Hey, that’s pretty good, someone write that down.” Jack nodded.  
Les hurried over, holding a pencil. “I’ve got a pencil!”  
“And meet our Secretary of State!” Jack laughed and the newsies cheered in agreement. “Who tells Pulitzer? Davey?”  
Davey shook his head. “I don’t know…” He sighed. These newsies needed his help, and they clearly needed someone to lead them. “If you say so, Mr. President.”  
Jack clapped Davey on the back. “What do we tell ‘em?”  
“They need to respect our rights as employees. They need to know that we aren’t enslaved to them, we are free agents!” Davey cried and the newsies cheered. This could go well. Davey could feel it.

        The newsies were sitting in Jacobi’s, and were discussing what to do next.  
“What’s next, Davey?” Jack said once he climbed on top of a table. Jack looked expectantly at Davey and he stood up.  
“Now we have to tell all the newsies in the city about the strike.”  
“You heard ‘im, let’s split up and spread the word.” Jack nodded.  
“I’ve got Harlem.”  
“Got Midtown.”  
“I got the Bronx.”  
“And I’s got the Bowery.”  
“Okay, who wants Brooklyn?” Jack asked, looking at everyone, who only hid their faces or looked away. Brooklyn was a scary place, and everyone knew to stay away. Conlon’s terf wasn’t a safe place to be.  
“Come on, Brooklyn! Spot Conlon’s terf! Hey, Finch, are you’s telling me you’s scared of Brooklyn?”  
Finch sat up. “Hey, no one’s scared of no terf! That Conlon just makes us a little, nervous, is all.”  
Jack sighed. “Alright, Davey and I will take Brooklyn.”  
Davey stiffened. No way was he going there.  
“Me? But…”  
“Why’s everyone so scared of Brooklyn?” A girl came in with a notepad and pen in her hand. Her curls bounced on her shoulders and she wore a confident smile. Jack looked at her with such admiration, and Davey wondered if they’ve met before. She was really pretty.  
“What’re you doin’ here?” Jack asked with a grin.  
“Asking a question? Do you have answer?”  
“Brooklyn’s the sixth largest city in the entire woild. You’s got Brooklyn on your side, then you’s got everyone. Hey, if you work for the New York Sun, then why’s you hanging around the World? You’s followin’ us?” Jack jumped behind Albert for protection.  
“The only thing I’m following is a story.” She shook her head, and her eyes sparkled. “A ragtag gang of ragamuffins want to take on the kingmakers of New York. Think you got a chance?”  
Davey loved her can-do attitude, and he was yearning for what she would say next.

        After a while of shooting comebacks, she got Jack to let her run the story. Davey was hesitant, she didn’t seem like a real reporter. And anyways, no one has ever seen a girl reporter.  
“Katherine, meet me here tomorrow. This’s gonna be a real story!” Jack told her and the newsies cheered. Davey smiled. That was her name, Katherine. It suited her. Everyone started to leave Jacobi’s and Davey hurried over to catch up to Katherine.  
“Hey, what makes you think you can write a good story?”  
Katherine turned to him and smirked. “I’m a reporter, or else my name wouldn’t be Katherine. I’ve got a hunch this’ll be a good one. What’s your name?”  
“Davi-Davey.” He stammered, and his cheeks reddened.  
“Well Davey, do you see anyone giving you the time of day about the strike? I don’t think so. You should start trusting people more.” Katherine turned on her heel and walked away, her curls swinging over her shoulder.


	2. Can I call you that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey gets up the courage to talk to Katherine personally.

        Davey stood there, shell-shocked. She got him hard. But he was happy he got to talk to her. Davey still couldn’t believe they were in a strike. He began to think back to before the strike even crossed anyone’s mind.

 

Davey went to go find Les and found him chatting with Race and Jack.

“You’ve been doin’ great, kid.” Jack said.

“Yeah, you’s going be the kid to knock Jack off his throne!” Race stuck his cigar into his mouth.

“Don’t go makin’ promises, Higgins!”

“Hey, Les, we’ve got to start selling now.” Davey put his hand on Les’s shoulder.

“Aw, okay. Bye Jack, bye Race!” Les waved and walked with Davey. “I saw you talking to that pretty lady.”  
Davey turned his head, embarrassed. “Yeah.”  
“What about? You were turning into a tomato!”

“Just asking her about her job.”

“Sure. Hey Davey, can I go sell a pape to that lady over there?” Les asked.

“Sure!” Davey waved him off and Les ran over to the lady.

“Buy a pape from a poor orphan boy?” Les coughed into his arm.

“Oh, why of course! Here’s a dime.” She took the newspaper and walked off, unfolding it. Les hurried over to Davey, holding up his dime proudly.

“This is way better than school!”  
“Hey now, once dad gets better, we’re going right back to school.” Davey ruffled Les’s hair.

 

Davey sighed and headed back inside Jacobi’s. Les _was_ going to do great. But not anymore. Davey just hoped that the strike would end soon so they could start making money again.

 

        “Wow, would you take a look at these glum mugs!”  
Davey looked up, seeing Katherine. He was surprised to see her again the next day. He didn’t think he would see her so soon. His spirits lifted and turned his head so he could get a better look. Everyone was upset that Crutchie was captured by Snyder just yesterday night. Jack was gone too, and everyone was wondering what happened to him. They were sitting in Jacobi’s once again. Someone stated that he ran from the police, but Race denied it.

“Can these really be the same boys who got themselves on the front page?!” She grinned and everyone ran over to her.

Race grabbed the newspaper, giving it a hard look. His face softened and he grinned. “Would you look at that?!”

“We’s really made the front page!”

“Hey, where’s me?”

“Lemme see!”  
Davey walked over and tried to peer over everyone’s shoulders and caught the sight of the grinning newsies. Les bounced over too and pressed himself next to Davey. “We did it!”

“We sure did.”

Katherine peeled herself away from the group and walked over to Davey.

“What’s your opinion on this reporter?”

Les grinned. “You’re amazing, Katherine!”

Katherine laughed. “Thanks, Les. Davey?”  
“You’re pretty cool. Definitely a real reporter, Kath. Can I call you that?”  
“Yeah, of course. I don’t see why not.”

       Specs tapped Katherine on the shoulder. “What else you got?”  
“Well, my story was the only one that ran. Pulitzer declared a blackout on strike news, so even I’m shut down now.” Katherine looked at Race. “I heard they got Crutchie. Did they get Jack too?”

“Word on the street’s that Jack ran, first sign of the cops.” Elmer shrugged.

Les stepped up to Elmer. “Jack don’t run from no fight!”

“Take it down, that’s what we’s heard.”

“Anyways, I’ve got to get going.” Katherine nodded. “Keep the paper.”

Race held the newspaper and grinned. “Thanks!”  
“Yeah.” She exited the restaurant and turned a corner. Davey stood up, deciding that he wanted to talk to Katherine a little more. “Les, you can stay here with the guys. I’ll be back.”

        Davey closed the door behind him and started down the street, keeping a lookout for Katherine. He suddenly felt a tug at his collar and he was yanked into an alleyway. He turned to face his kidnapper and saw Katherine.

“Hey, what’d you do that for?”  
“I’d like to ask you the same thing. Why did you follow me?”

“I wasn’t following you, I--”

Katherine shushed him. “I get it. You want to get to know me better, the mysterious Katherine Plumber.” She said this in a sarcastic way and rolled her eyes.  
“That’s true. But in an auspicious manner, maybe we shouldn’t be talking in an alleyway.” Davey motioned around him.

“You’ve got a point. Come on, there’s a bench by a park.”


	3. Leave Him Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Les spot Jack, and they go after him.

        Davey and Katherine kept talking until evening was upon them.

“It was nice talking to you, Davey.” Katherine said, standing up.

“Same with you, Katherine.” Davey waved and suddenly remembered Les. He bolted to Jacobi’s and burst through the door. 

“Geez, Davey. You’ve been gone for two hours!” Les gawked, turning to face Davey in his chair. Only Race remained and he turned his head.

“Davey, what were ya doin’? Les can’t be by himself, ya know.” Race said around his cigar.

“I’m sorry, Les. I lost track of time.” Davey apologized, adjusting Les’s hat.

“ It‘s okay. Race and I played games!” 

“Yeah, he’s real good at cards.” Race walked with them out the door.

They closed the door behind them and Race looked down the street.

“I’m going ta hit the sack. And Davey, what were ya doin’?”

“Davey left to go talk to—“

“I left to go to talk to some citizens walking by and see if they support the strike.” Davey cut Les off and smiled.

“Huh. Ya must’a went ‘round the whole town!” Race laughed. “See ya tomorrow.”

“See you.” Davey nodded and Les waved to Race as he walked away.

        “Davey, why’d you lie?” Les asked once Race was out of earshot.

“Jack seems to be in a relationship with Katherine. I don’t want Race to go tell him that I was talking to her.”

“Oh. You didn’t want Jack to think you were--?”

“Yeah. It’s best for everyone if I don’t mention it.” Davey said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. But something inside of him didn’t agree with that.

Les tugged on Davey’s arm. Jack was across the street, walking slowly. Les waved and yelled, “Jack! Hey!”

Jack turned around and bristled. He tipped his hat over his face and walked away quickly.

“Jack, where ya going? We—” Les started but Davey cut him off.

“Leave him be. He’s grieving.”

“Did someone die?!” Les asked worriedly.

“No, he’s upset that Cruchie’s in the refuge. The refuge is an awful place.” Davey shook his head sadly. “He needs space.”

 

        The next morning, Davey asked Katherine and Les if they wanted to help find Jack this afternoon. After thinking about Jack’s reaction last night, Davey decided that someone had to talk to him. He was worried Jack might leave or something worse.

“Alright, where should we look first?” Katherine asked.

“Somewhere Jack hangs out most of the time!” Les suggested.

“Yeah, and from what I’ve heard from the guys, Miss Medda’s is the best place to look.” Davey nodded.

“I did a review for the New York Sun there. She’s a talent!” Katherine grinned. “I even heard she knows the governor.”   
“The gov’nor?” Les looked up at Katherine.

“Yes, the governor. I wouldn’t go around believing such things before you know the facts.” Davey patted Les on the back and they started off to Miss Medda’s.

“Why hello folks!” Miss Medda came down the steps in the back room. “What do you need?”   
“We’re trying to find Jack.” Davey explained. “Jack Ke--”

“Oh, I know. He came here last night all teared up. Said he needed a place to stay, and so I let him stay. He’s down at the stage right now.” Miss Medda gestured to the stage below them.

“Thank you, Miss Medda.” Katherine hugged her and they stood at the railing. 

“Hey Jack, how about lettin’ a pal know you’re alright?” Davey called down to Jack. He was wearing an apron with paint splattered all over it, and he was concentrating on a backdrop.

“Ever think I didn’t wanna be found?” Jack grumbled.

Davey looked at Katherine, and she shrugged. Davey went down the stairs and held Les’s hand on the way. Davey looked at the backdrop with mountains and trees, it was amazing.

        “Is that Santa Fe?” Katherine asked. Jack ignored her and continued painting.

“Did you hear the news? We made the front page!” Davey waited for a reaction but didn’t get anything.  _ Stop being so bitter, Jack.  _ “Front page news, above the fold. Yes, above, the fold.” Davey held up the newspaper in his pocket. 

“We got stomped into the ground.” Jack wiped his paint covered hands on his pants.

“They might have won this battle, but with press like this,” Katherine stepped up to Jack, “our fight is far from over.”

“Didn’t you see this morning? Newsies were out there, sellin’ papes like the strike never even happened!” Jack looked over the three of them, pain in his eyes.

“And I was right out there with them! If we don’t work, our parents don’t eat. Now look, I saw Weasel out there. He was looking nervous. He’s worried and he knows he’s backed into a corner.” Davey looked at Jack, who only shook his head. “We’ve got them surrounded! We can actually win this.”

“I tried to go see Crutchie last night. He was so busted up, he couldn’t even come to the window! Now what if he don’t make it, huh?” Jack’s voice cracked. “What do we do then?”   
“Tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good.” Katherine said with such seriousness it surprised Davey. Jack looked away from her gaze. “Exactly.”

“Once we win, and we will, Crutchie will come back. I know it.” Davey put his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“C’mon Jack, we can’t do this without you!” Les smiled at him, which made Jack grin back.

“Ya know what? This kid ain’t getting any more excited. I’m in.” 

“Yes!” Les pumped his fist into the air. Katherine laughed, and Jack’s smile widened. 

Something was definitely up between them, and that didn’t settle very well with Davey. He felt a pang of jealousy, and looked away. “Hey Les, let’s go get something to eat.”


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newsies of New York gather for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is short!

        That night, all the newsies of New York had gathered for a meeting. Everyone in Richmond, Woodside, Flushing, the Bronx and Manhattan were all there. They were going to discuss what to do next with the strike, and see if they could get Pulitzer once and for all. Spot Conlon came with Brooklyn and everyone was ecstatic. No one thought Brooklyn would come.

“Newsies united! Let’s see what Mr. Pulitzer has to say about this!” Spot cried, resulting in all the newsies cheering loudly.

Finch turned to Davey. “Hey, where’s Jack?”  
Davey hesitated. He didn’t know where he was, and all of these newsies were getting antsy. He looked over at Miss Medda, hoping she would save him.

“Sorry kid, no sign of him yet.”

“WHAT?!”

“We want Jack!”  
“Jack! Jack! Jack!”

The newsies started to chant Jack’s name, and Davey ran to the stage, with no options left. “Newsies of New York! Look at what we’ve done! We’ve got every newsie from every pape and neighborhood here tonight! We’re making history!”  
The newsies cheered, and jumped up and down.

“We declare tonight that we are part of any newspaper as a reporter or editor is!”

        The crowd yells louder, and suddenly Jack comes down the aisle. “If you wanna be talked to like an adult, then you better start actin’ like one. Start making sense.”  
“And here’s Jack!” Davey grinned, glad for him to take over.

“Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!” The newsies chant once again and Jack silences them.

“Mr. Pulitzer hiked up the price of papes without as much as a word to us. That was a lousy thing to do.”  
The newsies cheer once again, and Davey sees Katherine up at the balcony. He waves to her and she grins, waving back.

“We got mad, and we showed ‘em what we’re made of. Then we started a strike. Pulitzer will lower the prices, and then in a few weeks he’ll raise ‘em again.”  
Davey started to feel something bad was going to happen. What was Jack doing?  
“What do we do when he does? And what will we do when he hikes ‘em up AGAIN? Fellas, we’s got to be realistic. How long can we go without making money? But for however long, Pulitzer sure can go longer.”  
The newsies start booing Jack, and Davey felt like he was spiraling down a deep hole.

“I saw we take the deal! We just vote NO on the strike, and we will know that the price is secure!” Jack’s voice was getting drowned out from all the yelling, and he took that time to go to the side of the theater. A man was waiting with a wad of cash, and Jack pocketed it, and looked over at Davey. He bit his lip. “Davey…”  
Davey shook his head. He couldn’t believe Jack betrayed them. Jack was a selfish coward, and he didn’t have a heart. Davey turned away from Jack, and pulled Les away with him, and he protested.

“Davey, Jack needs us!”  
“No, he doesn’t.” Davey stormed out of the theater with Les trailing behind and started walking in the direction of his folk’s house.


	5. Gloomy Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Les do some eavesdropping.

        The sun had set and the moon was rising, and Davey and Les were nearing their neighborhood. They walked past a building and Davey heard people arguing. He stopped, and turned to Les.

“Les, you be quiet now.” Davey whispered and his little brother nodded.

“I-I just don’t understand!” It was Katherine. What was she doing on a rooftop? “If you were willing to go to jail for those boys, how could you turn your back on them now?!”

“Oh, you’re one to talk.”

“It’s Jack!” Les whispered.

“I never turned on you or anyone else.” Katherine’s voice was sounding desperate.

“You just double-crossed with to your father! Your father!”

“MY father has eyes on every corner of the city! He doesn’t need me spying for him. And I never lied, I didn’t tell you everything.”   
“Oh, if you were a boy, you’d be talking through a fist in ya mouth.” Jack hissed.

“I told you I worked for the Sun and I did. I told you my byline is Plumber, and it is! You never asked my real one!”

“I wouldn’t of thought of that unless I knew I was dealing with a backstabber!!”

“And if I were a boy, you would be looking at me through one SWOLLEN eye!” 

“Oh yeah? Give me your best shot!”

        Davey and Les stood at the foot of the building, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Davey was ready to go up the fire escape and break up the fight.

They heard nothing for a few moments, and then Katherine blurted out, “What the hell, Jack?!”

Les looked at Davey, confused. Davey shook his head and they stayed quiet.

“I-I’m sorry, Kath!”

“What...why…” Katherine sounded like she was about to lose it. 

“I... don’t know what came over me…”   
“No, I’m sorry Jack. There’s nothing between us. I thought you were--”   
“I get it.” Jack cut in coldly. “I’m just going to leave.” 

“Wait, Jack.” Katherine protested.

“What?”

“I thought you liked Crutchie.”   
“I-I don’t know, Kath. I’m just confused, just-just let me go.” 

“...Alright.”

        Les scurried over to the fire escape and Davey looked over. Jack was going down the exterior stairs along the apartment building.

Davey quickly pulled Les into the shadows, hoping that he wouldn’t see that they were listening the whole time.

Jack stepped onto the cobblestone and sighed. He wiped at his eyes and said to himself. “Hey now, stop cryin’. You don’t know what happened, it’s not your own fault.” With that, he turned a corner, leaving a gloomy cloud behind him.

“Les, c’mon. Let’s go see if Katherine’s alright.” Davey and Les started up the metal stairs. Before they reached the top, they heard a small sob.

“Get out of here, Jack.”

Davey helped Les up onto the roof and saw Katherine sitting down, holding her face. She looked up and saw them. “You h-heard the whole t-thing, huh?”   
“Yeah.” Les murmured and went over to her and hugged her. “Why are you crying? Shouldn’t Jack be doing the crying?”

“I-I just feel so bad. He looked s-so defeated when I t-turned him down…” 

Davey walked over silently and sat down next to Katherine. He hugged her as well, feeling her shake. “I-I feel l-like I hurt him d-deep down. Like I g-got him in the core.”

“It’s alright. Just let it all out.” Davey rubbed her back comfortingly, and Katherine cried for a few minutes and silenced.

        “Thank you, guys.” Katherine smiled up at them, and Les returned it with an even bigger smile.

“Hey, if you don’t mind us asking...what did Jack do?” Davey asked.

“He kissed me. Out of nowhere.” Katherine shook her head. “It surprised me and I just yelled at him. I feel really guilty.”   
That weird feeling in Davey’s chest appeared once again, but he pushed it away. “Well, that’s how it is. You don’t like Jack that way, so you shouldn’t feel obligated to return his love. You don’t owe anything to him.”

“That...that makes sense. You’re really wise, you know?” Katherine stood up, rubbing her arm and looked around. Her eyes landed on Les. “Hey, can you give us a few minutes?”

Davey’s little brother nodded hesitantly. “Sure!” Les hurried over to the stairs and disappeared down the steps.

        “Is something wrong?” Davey asked seriously.

“No, not at all.” Katherine shook her head. “Uhm, I don’t really know how to put this…”   
Davey’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn’t know what she was going to tell him, but all he knew is that she looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Her eyes reflected the light perfectly, and she nibbled nervously on her lip, which only made Davey’s butterflies fly faster in his stomach. 

“I’ve really enjoyed our time together, Davey. It’s nice to talk to someone who understands and values what I say. You truly helped me improve as a person, and…” Katherine drew in a shaky breath, “well, you’re really cool.”   
“Oh, thank you.” Davey grinned. “I’m glad we’re friends--”

“But I don’t want to be friends anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES  
> YES   
> YES I KNOW  
> A CLIFFHANGER


	6. Soaring Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is relieved.   
> (not gonna go into very much in this summary 'cause of spoilers)

        Davey felt confused. Was she just buttering him up so she could break their friendship? Or something that could have been? He blinked a few times, trying to hold back tears that were begging to leave his eyes. So this was it. His feeble attempts to connect with someone failed.  _ I should have never let my emotions run wild. _

“What I’m trying to say, is, well, I want to be more than friends. I like you Davey.” Katherine smiled.

Relief flowed over Davey, but excitement quickly overcame him. She did like him back, and that made Davey so happy.

“I like you too, Katherine.” Davey smiled shyly.

Katherine sighed. “Oh good, I was worried that you wouldn’t feel the same. I mean, once Jack kissed me, my only thought was you.”

Davey blushed, and scratched the back of his neck. “I was worried you and Jack had something, and I didn’t want to mention to him that I was talking to you. Not that it’s bad talking to you or anything, I didn’t want Jack to think that I like you, ‘cause that would turn out horribly, and then--”

Katherine grabbed Davey’s face and pressed a kiss to Davey’s lips. After a few moments of Davey feeling like he was about to float away, she pulled back. “I couldn’t keep listening to you rambling.”

“No, that was okay. I didn’t know where I was going with that anyways.” Davey laughed. He turned his head and saw Les peeking. “Hey, Les.”

        Les stood up guiltily. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“Nah, don’t worry yourself.” Davey motioned for Les to come over, and he came over, his eyes gleaming. “Are you guys going to date now?”

Katherine laughed. “What’d ya say, Davey?”

“Won’t Jack be bothered by the whole thing?” Davey questioned.

“C’mon, he’ll have to get used to us. I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Katherine held her hand out and wiggled it.

Taking the hand, Davey interpreted, would mean that they could be together. But they would have to face Jack, and Davey was a little intimidated by him. Davey looked at Les, and then Katherine. He had the two most important people next to him, how could he not be strong? He took Katherine’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m in, for whatever the world has for us.”

        “Let’s go home then, I’m starving!” Les bounced on his toes. Katherine grinned, and Davey shook his head and ruffled Les’s hair. 

“Alright, Les.” They walked down the steel stairs and walked out of the alleyway and to the sidewalk. 

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow morning.” Katherine released her hand from Davey’s grasp.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a good night.” Davey smiled and Les nodded. 

“See ya!” Les hugged Katherine, and she hugged him back. “Good night, Les.”   
“‘Night!” Les stood next to Davey and they waved to Katherine and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short oneeee


	7. We's Got Ya Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important man comes to visit Mr. Pulitzer and the boys.

       Davey made sure Les stayed home, so that he wouldn’t get caught up in the strike. He didn’t want Les getting hurt, he was too young. Anything could happen, especially since they were breaking into Pulitzer’s printing press. The cops might find out and take them away to jail, or the refuge for most of the newsies.

Davey and the newsies poured into Pulitzer’s building and rushed down the stairs to see Jack and Katherine surrounding an old printing press. Guess Jack got over that quickly.

“...here she is! Just think, while my father sleeps peacefully in his bed, we’ll be using his own printing press to bring him down.” Katherine grinned. “Jack, I’d like you to meet Darcy and Bill. Darcy knows just about everything about printing, and Bill is typesetting the article.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Darcy stuck his hand out for Jack to shake, and he shook it.

“So you’s work for the Trib?”

“The one and only.”  
“Woah! And Bill, I suppose you’re the son of William Randolph Pulitzer?” Jack looked to Bill.

“And proud to participate in your revolution!” Bill grinned and shook Jack’s hand. Jack’s jaw dropped in awe.

Davey pulled Jack to the side. “It’s great to have you back.”  
“Aw, shud’up, Davey.” Jack punched Davey’s arm. Davey cringed, and put on a fake smile. That hurt, _a lot._

They started on printing the papers, and the rest of the newsies delivered them to other newsies in the city. Soon they got to the last flyer in the pile.

“I reckon we send this off to the gov’nor?” Jack suggested to Katherine.

“Yep, once it reaches him, he’ll raise awareness throughout the city.” Katherine handed the paper to Race, and he ran off.

“Now we wait.” Davey nodded. “And see what the city has to say about this.”

 

        A day passed, and Jack wanted to tell Pulitzer himself that the city was shut down. Every worker in town had recived the flyer, and they haven’t gone to work. The newsies were winning.

Davey walked with Jack to The World and Jack knocked on the big doors.

“Open up, Pulitzer!”

The doors opened slightly and a guard popped his head out, examining them. He scratched his stubble beard.   
“What’dya want?”

“We would like to speak with Mr. Pulitzer, please.” Davey stepped up

“Mr. Pulitzer is very busy right now, he’s dealing wit’ all those workers--”

“That’s what we would like to talk to him about, sir.” Jack added. “You couldn’t turn us down? We’s started the strike, we might as well end it.”

The guard sighed. “...I’ll go tell ‘im. Stay here.”

Davey murmured a ‘yes!’ as the guard left, closing the doors behind him. A minute passed and the guard returned. “Follow me.”

They followed the gaurd up the stairs and left them there with a young lady with a loose bun and glasses.

        “My name’s Hannah, right this way.” She motioned them to follow her down the hallway. She knocked on the door and entered the office. “Mr. Jack Kelly.”

Jack waltzed in with confidence, and Davey tried to copy his movements. Pulitzer was sitting at his desk, with phones surrounding him.

“You can’t just walk in, Kelly.”

“Looks like I just did, eh?” Jack walked up to Pulitzer’s desk. “How we doin’ this fine morning, gents?”

“You’re behind this, aren’t you?” Pulitzer hissed. “We had a deal, boy!”

“And it came back with a money-back guarantee.” Jack grinned and took out the wad of money from that man at the meeting. He tossed it to Pulitzer, and he clumsily caught it.

        Hannah held up the flyer that was sent out to every newsie. “Did you read this, boss? These kids put out an excellent paper. Very convincing.”

“No doubt written by Katherine.” Pulitzer shook his head and Jack sat in one of the office chairs. “I’d sign her before anyone else does.”

Pulitzer stood up, glaring at everything in the room. “I demand to know who defied me! Who used my printing press?”

“Oh, we’re but your loyal employees. We would never betray you.” Jack said casually.

A small man by Pulitzer’s desk gasped. “The printing press in the cellar.”

“Ahh.” Hannah nodded.

“I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime!” Pulitzer said, stepping towards Jack. “You could have been rich and happily living in Santa Fe!”

“This all began because you wanted to sell more papes, so you raised the prices of papes. Your circulation is down seventy percent.” Davey cut in.  
Jack nodded. “He’s right, Joe. A very wise reporter once told me that a boss don’t need brains for good ideas. Nah, just the brains to recognize the right one when you hear it.”

        “Take a look around. We’ve got you surrounded.” Jack walked over to the window and jerked his chin outside. Pulitzer and Davey came over and looked outside, Hannah and the man looked over their shoulders. The newsies and more people were in the square, pumping signs that said, ‘STRIKE!’ on them. Davey’s heart rose. Their plan was working.

“You can’t get a simple shoe shine, an elevator ride, or even cross the Brooklyn bridge. Manhattan’s paralyzed, shut down. You can’t even get out of your own office. So what’s your next move, Pulitzer?” Jack turned to Pulitzer with a prompted look on his face.

A knock on the door made the little man hurry over to the door and open it slightly. He gulped and turned his head to Pulitzer. “Ah, sir…”

“What is it, Bunsen?” Pulitzer sighed.

“Your daughter is here with...you won’t believe who else!” Bunsen opened the door and Katherine walked in with the governor.

“Roosevelt? What are you doing here?” Pulitzer straightened his posture and walked over to him, trying to look confident.

        “Joseph, what have you done this time?” Roosevelt shook his head.

“Sir, I’m sure that if you hear me out--”

“No need. Your daughter’s paper and the drawings from Mr. Kelly told me everything.  Now tell the children the good news.” Roosevelt cut him off and put his hands behind his back.

“Good news? What good news?” Pulitzer looked at Roosevelt.

“That you’ve rolled back prices. If you won’t,  I’ll see to it that you will invite a full senate investigation in your employment practices.”

Pulitzer’s face reddened with fury. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Roosevelt grinned. “After all that pressure you endured to keep me from office? I’d do it with a smile!”

Katherine’s father grimaced. “Mr. Kelly, if I could speak to you...alone.”


	8. And so...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies find out what Pulitzer decided.

        Davey, Katherine, the governor and the rest of the office staff filed out and shut the door behind them. Davey was amazed--the governor was here, standing right next to him. Davey tried to keep himself from giving in and shaking his hand and telling Roosevelt how amazing he was. He didn’t want to seem like a clingy kid.

Katherine stood next to Davey and smiled at him. “I hope Pulitzer will agree and drop the prices back to their place”

“I hope so too.” Davey intertwined his hand with Katherine’s and she smiled shyly.

“Ah. Young love.” Roosevelt laughed once Davey’s face flushed with embarrassment. 

A few minutes passed and Davey pressed his ear against the door.

“What are you doing?” Bunsen asked.

“LIstening through the door. They’ve been in there for a while…” Davey suddenly felt the door pull away from him, and Davey fell forward onto brown shoes. He sucked in his breath, and stood up slowly, only to see Jack glaring at him.

“What’cha doin’ down there, Davey?” Jack asked.

“Nothing much.” Davey smiled.

Jack laughed and punched his arm, and again,  _ very _ hard. He held out his arm, and Davey took it and pulled himself up. “So? What happened?”

Katherine nodded. “This is what we’ve been waiting for.”

        Jack opened his mouth, then shut it. “Nah, I’ll say it at the newsies square. You’s gonna have to wait a little longer.” 

Katherine grinned and shook her head. “Fine.”

They arrived at newsies square, and everyone gathered around Jack. He cried,

“Newsies of New York!”   
The newsies held their breaths, and Katherine squeezed Davey’s hand. Les pressed himself against Davey’s side. This is the moment they’ve all been waiting for. This could easily hurt them, as well as make a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of cliffhangers


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies receive good news and things work out alright.

        Jack looked over the crowd and grinned. “We won!”

The newsies cheered, and Katherine bounced up and down with Les. Davey laughed and cheered, hugging everyone around him.

“Now, I’d like to present Mr. Theodore Roosevelt himself, a personal pal of mine!” Jack let Roosevelt stand next to him and everyone clapped.

“Every generation must let the young share the day together. I believe that you will make the future bright and prosperous in your hands.” Roosevelt beamed and waited for the cheering to die down. “Now, Jack, your drawings have also brought another issue into the sunlight. Officers, if you would please.”

Crutchie came out from a police cab and walked over with his crutch. “Hey fellas, didja miss me?”

Jack ran over to Crutchie and hugged him tightly. Crutchie pulled back and grinned. “It’s great to see ya too, Jack. I brought a gift from the refuge! Bring him in, officers!”

Two officers were dragging Snyder over to Crutchie and the newsies cheered.

“Jack’s drawings influenced my decision to shut down the refuge. Make sure you press charges to his abuses.” Roosevelt nodded at the officers.

“May I do the honors?” Crutchie asked Roosevelt. He nodded and Crutchie snapped on the handcuffs around Snyder’s wrists.

“This should be illegal!” Snyder grumbled and was pulled away.

“You’s already are, Snyder!” Race yelled after him.

        Jack looked around him, Roosevelt and the officers leaving. “I should hit the road.”  
“You can’t leave now.” Davey walked over to him with Katherine and Les. “What’s Santa Fe got? Tarantulas?”

“Yeah, what’s New York got that Santa Fe ain’t?” Katherine asked.

“New York’s got us.” Crutchie smiled. “And we’s family.”

“LINE UP, NEWSIES!” A voice yelled over at the paper wagon.

“You have to stay.” Crutchie said, giving Jack puppy eyes. “Please?”

“Aw, alright, cutie.” Jack grinned.

        Crutchie leaned in and kissed Jack, and he wrapped his free arm around Jack’s shoulders. Jack held him close and the newsies’ whiseled.

Crutchie pulled away, blushing. “Ya sure missed me.”  
“I sure did, Crutchie.” Jack smiled.

“Jack?” Katherine asked, taking Davey’s hand.

Jack looked at the pair and grinned. “You’s together?”  
“We are. Is that alright with you?” Davey asked and Jack laughed.

“Of course I am!”  
“Then what was that on the rooftop?” Katherine looked at Jack.

“I was confused. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t like how we were fighting. I was grieving Crutch here, my brain was all messed up.” Jack shook his head. "I'm okay with ya kissing and stuff."

        Davey chuckled and took Katherine's hands. “It all worked out, then.” He pulled her into a kiss, receiving yet another whoop from the crowd.

Davey held onto this moment, where he forgot all of his worries and fears. Where he felt truly happy, and what the world thought didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're done!  
> This was really fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> PEACE!  
> ~ SomedayBecomesSomehow


End file.
